Money Problems
by GreenDragon94
Summary: When the Belcher's get evicted Louise decides to take problems into her own hands. TW: Blood, death.


Louise stalked the cold, empty street dressed all in black. Even her bunny ears hat left behind at home, instead her hoodie was pulled up and cinched up tight. A cold fire burned in her stomach and she clenched the knife that was concealed in the pocket of her hoodie. The words that drove her out on this night echoed over and over in her head, "That's it, pack your bags Belchers, I'm evicting you!"

She approached the entrance of Wonder Wharf and paused. She waited for her conscious to spontaneously appear but there was nothing, only the fire that roared. She took a deep breath and noted the security camera that hung in the ticket booth, she would have to find the controls before she left. As Louise walked quietly across the wooden boards, she was amazed at the total lack of security aside from the cameras. There were no guards or gates, she could have stolen anything if she were so inclined. She figured it was just another sign of Mr. Fischoeder's ineptitude.

Eventually she found the main office and was relived that there was a light on inside. Louise ducked below the window and stood close to the door. Her heart raced as she slowly turned the handle, it was unlocked. She calmed herself, and opened the door a little, just enough to peer through. Luckily for her Mr. Fischoeder was there, seemingly focused on paperwork. There was no cover between her and him; if he looked up, he would see her. Louise cursed internally and thought quickly, the light switch was in her reach, but she would have to be quick. This was going to be a lot riskier than she had hoped.

She silently opened the door just enough to squeeze through and immediately turned off the lights. She ran on tip toes to the corner of the room, her steps silent. "What the? Who's there?" Mr. Fischoeder said as Louise pressed against the wall and crept towards the desk. She heard the scraping of wood against wood as he got up.

Louise pulled out the knife and gripped it tightly, all her senses were heightened as she watched the shadowy figure of Mr. Fischoeder move noisily in the dark, his night vision worse than her own. Time seemed to slow as she lunged at her target, the large knife sunk into him and the momentum carried them both to the ground. Louise saw as a small revolver slid across the floor and landed in the moonlight.

Louise stabbed him over and over as he screamed, motivated half by rage and half by fear. His screams turned into wet gurgles as she hit something vital. Hot blood splashed across her face and coated her hand. She heard a sickening kind of popping or crunching sound and felt the knife stop for a second on bone and then go all the way through to the ground, it was then that Mr. Fischeoder fell abruptly silent and Louise stopped.

She stood up and panted, her hands shaking and her heart racing. She closed and locked the door then turned on the lights. The scene that confronted her was brutal. Mr. Fischeoder lay on his side, his white suit now mostly crimson and the splotches that were still white were quickly being stained as she watched. Blood was spattered everywhere, and a pool of blood crept from where his throat was slashed. The knife was sticking straight up, having been lodged in his neck, she must have gone through a vertebra. She looked at her gloved hands, one was soaked with blood and the other just had a bit of blood on the palm.

Adrenaline flooded through her and for a second, she felt numb. She let out a single dry chuckle in disbelief. Then another passed through her lips, slowly the ice in her gut melted and was replaced by exhilaration. She started laughing uncontrollably, the man that had held an anvil over her family's head was dead. He looked so small and frail, it was hard to believe that he ever held power.

Louise slowly stopped laughing and tried to pick up the body, she couldn't lift him an inch no matter how hard she struggled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to delete the evidence that I was ever here." She said to herself. She pulled the knife free and placed on the ground until she was ready to get rid of it. Louise spent the next hour finding the computer that had all of the footage on it and deleting the whole night's footage, while she was at it, she also turned off all of the cameras so she would be able to walk out without being recorded.

She shrugged off the backpack that she had on, miraculously she found that no blood had gotten on it. She took off a glove and opened it up, inside there was a complete change of clothes, wet wipes, a small hand mirror and a pack of storm proof matches. First, she cleaned up all the blood she could find on her skin, making sure she wiped the blood that got on the package. Then, she got changed, making sure not to step in any blood or get any on her new clothes. Finally, she took the old clothes, the knife, and the soiled wipes and threw them in an outside trashcan and lit them all on fire. Louise watched as the plastic on the knife bubbled and charred and her clothes burn away into a ball of synthetic fibers all burnt together. "Guess they were cheap." Louise said aloud.

Once she was satisfied that she wasn't going to get caught she made her way back home, not passing another soul on her way. Louise laid in bed, and thought. She may be caught even with how carefully she cleaned up and her parents may still be evicted but at the very least Mr. Fischoeder would never hurt anyone again. The thought made her smile, and it carried her off into a peaceful sleep.

I was very nervous about posting this as it was the first "dark" thing I ever wrote, but here you go, Louise stabs Fischeoder in the pancreas a few dozen times. Fun fact: for a while this was just titled "The one dark fic that will never be posted" because I wrote this on my own and was nervous to let Green see it. Anyways, I'm happy with how it turned out and come on, we all know Mr. Fischeoder had it coming! (YD)


End file.
